The present invention relates to inspection systems, such as those used to inspect surface mount type semiconductor devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for inspection of components that illuminate the components with a grid.
Unintended damage and deformation of semiconductor devices and components is a well-known problem in the semiconductor industry. Inspection systems and methods have been developed to detect damage to semiconductor devices and components, but these inspection systems and methods are not able to detect all damaged systems and components before they are shipped to a customer. In addition, many of these inspection systems and methods require significant amounts of operator time.
One inspection system and method for detecting damage to semiconductor devices and components is to illuminate the semiconductor device or component with a grid, and to use the grid as an aid in the inspection of the device or component. Although such systems and methods utilizing illumination with a grid are useful, they are subject to certain drawbacks. One drawback is that the grid is generated using an etched template, and this template must be replaced for each different device or component that is inspected. Replacing the template requires operator intervention. Furthermore, the grid illumination must be centered on each device or component, which also requires operator intervention. Finally, each device or component must be aligned within a narrow tolerance to an inspection plane, or else the degree of tilt of the device or component can lead to a spurious indication that the device or component is damaged.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for inspecting devices or components by illuminating the devices or components that overcomes known systems and methods for inspecting devices or components.
In particular, a system and method for inspecting devices or components by illuminating the devices or components with a grid is required that does not require an operator to replace a template for each new device or component, does not require the operator to align the grid on each device or component, and does not require the device or component to lie in an inspection plane.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for inspecting a component is provided. The system includes an imaging system, such as a digital camera. A controller is connected to the digital camera. The controller receives digital image data of a device that is generated by the camera. The controller processes the digital image data to generate control commands. A variable grid generation system is also connected to the controller. The variable grid generation system can receive commands from the controller, and can generate a grid in response to the commands that matches the component and that allows the component to be inspected.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One exemplary important technical advantage of the present invention is that it generates a grid for illuminating a component but does not require an operator to replace a template for each new device or component. In this manner, a series of different components may be inspected without requiring an operator to change a template or mask for each different component.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that it allows a device to be analyzed without requiring the operator to align the grid on each device or component. The present invention aligns the grid on a device or component based upon an analysis of the image data of the device or component.
Other technical advances represented by the invention, as well as the objects thereof, will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the novel features set forth in the appended claims.